stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ready to Build (1)
Ready to build (1) is part 1 of episode 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode. ''' Disclaimer This series is on a game that allows you to make decisions that affect the story arc. This page will mostly help you if you want to either see the decisions or make the same decisions Stampy makes in this episode. Decisions '''Character Appearance Stampy chooses the Jessie Character appearance which is the character that is used in the trailers for the game. When asked by Olivia whether he would rather fight 100 zombie-sized chickens, or 100 chicken-sized zombies with no weapons. * Zombie-sized chickens * Chicken-sized zombies * Huh? * ... Stampy chooses to fight 100 chicken-sized zombies. Stampy's decision: Chicken-sized zombies Jessie's words: '''That's easy. I'll take the little tine... little zombies. '''Reaction: '''A hundred of them... crawling all over you, with their tiny hands. When Olivia says if Jessie thinks it's a little weird that he takes Ruben wherever he goes. * It's not wierd at all * People love pigs! * Reuben's my best friend * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''People love pigs! '''Jessie's words: '''He's my wing man. People always wanna talk to the guy with the pig. '''Olivia's Reaction: '''You mean talk ABOUT the guy with the pig. When Olivia says she doesn't want people to have another reason to call them losers. * We aren't losers * Just embrace it * Who cares what they think? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Who cares what they think '''Jessie's words: '''Who cares what other people think? '''Olivia's Reaction: '''I know... i'm just, it wears you down. When Axel frightens Jessie, Olivia, and Reuben with a creeper mask and Reuben rams him. * Not funny, Axel * You had that coming * Cool mask * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Cool mask '''Jessie's words: '''Cool mask '''Axel's Reaction: '''It is isn't it When Axel puts an Ender Dragon disguise on Reuben * He looks ridiculous * He looks awesome! * If he's happy. I'm happy * ... '''Stamy's decision: '''If he's happy. I'm happy '''Jessie's words: '''As long as Reuben is happy. I'm happy '''Axel's '''Reaction: '''Happy? Well zippity doo dah! '''Reuben's Reaction: '''Oink! When Jessie has the option to look through some chests and look at some banners. * Gabriel Banner '''Stampy: '''Let's look at this lovely poster of Gabriel '''Jessie: '''Gabriel the Warrior. You think we'll ever get that famous? It's not impossible... for my sweet poster collection * Chest #1 '''Stampy: '''Let's check the chest, i said i needed to grab my things didn't i. '''Jessie: '''Shears. Definitely taking these. Never know when i might need to shear some sheep. '''Item acquired: '''Shears * Chest #2 '''Stampy: '''It's kind of weird hearing that familiar chest sound that I've heard like a million times before. Let's hear it again. A million and one times now. '''Jessie: '''Hm. Flint 'n' steel not to shabby. '''Item acquired: '''Flint 'n' steel * Armor Stand '''Stampy: '''There's an armor stand here with a pumpkin on. '''Jessie: '''I got this stand as a gift, but don't have any armor to put on it. Maybe someday. * Talk to Reuben '''Stampy: '''Let's go talk to Reuben shall we. '''Jessie: '''Gimme a dragon roar, Reuben. '''Reuben: '''Err, Raah! * Meat Banner '''Stampy: '''Let's go check this one out then, the EC. '''Jessie: '''One of these days we're gonna win the Ender Con building competition. When Axel tells Jessie and Olivia that the winner of the Ender Con building competition will get to meat Gabriel. * I'd love to meet Gabriel! * It's not that big a deal, is it? * I wish the rest of them were here * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''I'd love to meet Gabriel! '''Jessie's words: '''Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and an honor. '''Olivia's Reaction: Totally. '''He's awesome. It'd be amazing to meet him. When Olivia says they have no chance of winning the building competition. * Anything can happen * Have a little faith, Olivia * We'll win this time * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Have a little faith, Olivia '''Jessie's words: '''Faith, Olivia '''Olivia's Reaction: '''What? '''Axel's Reaction: '''No. No, I'm with that When Olivia and Axel argue about whether to build a creeper or an enderman. * Let's build a creeper! * Endermen are cool * How about a zombie? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Endermen are cool '''Jessie's words: '''Let's build an enderman '''Axel's Reaction: '''Awww. Olivia's thing? '''Olivia's Reaction: '''Are you whining? * Punching Tree's '''Stampy: '''Now this is the Minecraft i know and love. Probably couldn't be anything more Minecrafty. * Press ups '''Stampy: '''Press ups not so much * Collecting Sand Stampy doesn't talk about this scene * Wrestling Squid '''Stampy: '''We're gonna wrestle a squid? * One handed Press ups '''Stampy: '''Some one handed press ups. Not particularly quickly but it's better than i could do in real life. * Collecting flowers '''Stampy: '''And now we're gonna be punching some flowers * Sit ups Stampy doesn't talk about this scene * Mining '''Stampy: '''OK, gathering up a bit of stone. * Sheep shearing '''Stampy: '''Shearing some sheep... like crazy. I wish i could do it that fast. * Tree punching '''Stampy: '''And then back to punching trees When Stampy is asked to pick a team name for the building competition * We're the Order of the Pig * We're the Dead Enders! * We're the Nether Maniacs! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''We're the Order of the Pig '''Jessie's words: '''We're the Order of the Pig '''Axel's Reaction: '''Is it meant to tie us to Reuben, or are you making fun of me? '''Olivia's Reaction: '''Really? * Chest '''Stampy: '''Let's look in this chest '''Jessie: '''Hmm... Nope * Look at people Stampy doesn't comment on this '''Jessie: '''Looks like everyone in town is here When Olivia and Axel see the Ocelots building a rainbow beacon * Don't worry, we got this * Our design is way cooler * A beacon sounds awesome * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Our design is way cooler '''Jessie's words: '''Our design is way cooler. A gigantic enderman is better than a fancy light '''Olivia's Reaction: '''Their difficulty score is going to be higher than our total score When Aiden calls Reuben food * Reuben is not food * Don't mess with him! * Shut up, you jerk! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Shut up, you jerk! '''Jessie's words: '''Shut up '''Aiden's Reaction: '''What's that? '''Olivia's Reaction: '''Jessie said "shut up" Do you need to hear it again? When Lukas offers to forget about their rivalry and get on with the challenge * May the best team win * Teach your friends some manners * We're going to crush you * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''May the best team win '''Jessie's words: '''May the best team win '''Lukas' Reaction: '''Careful what you wish for When Jessie tries to make up a handshake after Olivia sees the Ocelots have one * The "Builder Bump" * The "Greifer Grab" * The "Redstone Rap" * The "Warrior Whip" '''Stampy's decision: '''The "Redstone Rap' '''Jessie's words: '''The "Redstone Rap!" '''Olivia's Reaction: '''Aaaand just like that. I'm nervous again * Building '''Stampy: '''Right let's Go. A,a,a,a,a,a,a,a,a,a,a, woooo! '''Aiden: '''Oh, no! A fireworks despenser?! I'm soooo scared! '''Jessie: '''You worry about your build, we'll worry about ours * Building the Enderman '''Stampy: '''A,a,a,a, woooah that good. That's pretty cool. Pretty awesome! When Aiden breaks a block setting off some lava that sets fire to Reuben causing him to run off and slowly heads toward Jessie, Olivia, and Axel's build. * Come on, help me find Reuben! * Stay here, save the machine! '''Stampy's decision: '''Come on, help me find Reuben! '''Jessie's words: '''We've got to get Reuben! '''Olivia's Reaction: '''We're right behind you! Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_--xLs_arI]] Trivia * This is the first Telltale series Stampy has recorded since Telltales the walking dead * First appearance of Jessie * First appearance of Gabriel * First appearance of Ellegard * First appearance of Magnus * First appearance of Soren * First appearance of Reuben * First appearance of Olivia * First appearance of Axel * First appearance of Luckas * First appearance of the Ocelots * First appearance of Gill * First appearance of Aiden * First appearance of Petra